


Somebody to love

by fightuntilyoucan



Category: Bodyguard (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 11:40:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21899734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fightuntilyoucan/pseuds/fightuntilyoucan
Summary: Part of LavenderBudd Fic ExchangeThree things they would like in a fic: Happy David and Julia, pregnant Julia, David and Julia with Ella and CharlieThree things they would not like in a fic: Character death, sadness, angstSong: Perfect by Ed Sheeran
Relationships: David Budd/Julia Montague
Comments: 4
Kudos: 54
Collections: LavenderBudd Fic Exchange





	Somebody to love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lavenderbudd_xx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavenderbudd_xx/gifts).

I found a love for me  
Darling just dive right in  
And follow my lead  
Well I found a girl beautiful and sweet  
I never knew you were the someone waiting for me

Julia was almost ready, the outfit she had chosen was an A-shaped, red lace dress with a carmen cleavage, that hugged her curves in right places. Her light makeup made her chocolate brown eyes spark even more than usually and her high silver heels were ready to be worn. Julia had one main problem with going out since she had married David and adopted the kids. The problem was she didn’t want to leave their house if it was not necessary. She didn’t have issues with going out with them, she just didn’t like to leave the kids with a nanny.  
Their nanny, Amy, was very nice, and spent time with the children every time David and Julia had to go to a boring party or David insisted on driving her to work. The kids loved her and Julia was happy they had found that kind of support in their busy life.

Suddenly a knock on the door brought her back from her thoughts, she stood up catching a quick glance at herself in the mirror before putting on her shoes and taking her little purse. She didn’t even know where they were going. David wanted it to be a surprise, their first anniversary must be something special in his opinion, so Julia had had to agree on these terms to spend that evening. He didn’t want to listen when she said she wanted to stay home with kids, wearing PJs and eating pizza.

“Are you ready?” he asked.

“Yes, I will be right up,” she said, putting on her shoes.

Julia’s sight went from the kids to David, her red, lace dress left David speechless while the kids smiled and shouted how amazing she looked. The ‘carmen’ cleavage showed her bare arms, the dress ended at her knees, bringing the attention to her silver heels and long legs.

“You look…” David tried to compose the sentence, his eyes never leaving hers.

“You look beautiful, mum,” Ella said, eating her Nutella sandwich.

“You look pretty mum,” Charlie added, smiling.

David took a step towards her, his hand slipped on her waist, rubbing over her back, pulling her closer to his body. He looked into her eyes, the smile never leaving his lips as he kissed her slowly, interrupted only by the kids' voices.

“Kissing girls is gross,” Charlie said, making a disgusted face.

“In that case, we are going out, don’t wait up and be good to Amy,” David said, kissing the kids' foreheads.

“David,” Julia said quietly, biting her lip, “maybe we could...”

“No, no, no,” he said seriously, “I promised you an amazing evening, it’s our first anniversary. Please.” he pouted.

“Of course,” she answered, squeezing his hand, her thumb caressing his skin, she looked at the kids, before kissing their foreheads, “be good!” she shouted, before leaving their flat.

Not knowing what it was  
I will not give you up this time  
But darling, just kiss me slow, your heart is all I own  
And in your eyes, you're holding mine

David smiled at Julia before pushing the button, she was thinking about something else, focusing on the elevator door. David loved every part of her, her smile, her hair, how much she loved their children and what an amazing woman she was. He knew that the first year of their marriage had been a rollercoaster for her, for them, they had tried to settle in their new home, the new life of them being a family, the presence of the press hadn't helped at all.

“You don’t want to go to that restaurant?” he asked, catching her attention.

“I do. I know this day is very important to you, it is important to me too. To us.” she said, kissing him softly.

“I thought you wouldn't want to leave the building,” he started as the door opened, his hand resting on her back, “that’s why I brought the restaurant to you.” he finished.

Julia couldn’t believe her eyes when the elevator stopped at the rooftop of their building. The place was filled with the amazing scent of candles mixed with the smell of delicious food. The way to the little table in the middle was led by candles and flowers. Julia lifted her hand to cover her mouth, she was speechless and couldn’t believe her eyes. David took her hand and they both made their way to a little table covered with a heart-shaped tablecloth. Slowly the beats of music filled the air, making Julia feel like she was in a real restaurant. She couldn’t believe how romantic David had been and how well he knew her.  
Julia sat in front of him in complete silence before she looked into his ocean blue eyes ready to say something.

“This…” she whispered, “I love you,” she said as a tear rolled from her eye.

“Hey,” he said softly, “no crying today,” he added, wiping the tear with his thumb.

“Yes, no crying,” she repeated, placing her napkin on her lap, her lips brushing over his.

I will not give you up this time  
But darling, just kiss me slow, your heart is all I own  
And in your eyes, you're holding mine  
Baby, I'm dancing in the dark with you between my arms  
Barefoot on the grass, listening to our favorite song  
When you said you looked a mess, I whispered underneath my breath  
But you heard it, darling, you look perfect tonight

Julia was eating the most delicious meal she had tried in ages. She wasn’t sure if it was David who had cooked all of her favorite dishes, but she could swear that if she had eaten something more she would have exploded.  
She put her hand on top of his, looking at him for a moment, his eyes sparkling in the warm light of the candle, her fingers rubbing the skin on his palm, she smiled before finally speaking.

“Do you think my husband would like to dance with me?” she asked, tilting her head.

“Your husband thought you would never ask,” David smiled, helping her stand up.

They swayed to the shorting bars of the music, Julia’s head was resting in the crook of David’s neck as his hand rubbed her back up and down, making a shiver run through her spine. The light of candles and their warmth made them feel more like at home than on the rooftop of a building. Suddenly David kissed the top of her head, bringing her back from her thoughts, and led her again to the little table.

“I still have an anniversary gift,” he said, smiling.

“I have something too.” she said, blushing, “you first, “ she added quickly.

Well I found a woman, stronger than anyone I know  
She shares my dreams, I hope that someday I'll share her home  
I found a love, to carry more than just my secrets  
To carry love, to carry children of our own  
We are still kids, but we're so in love  
Fighting against all odds  
I know we'll be alright this time  
Darling, just hold my hand  
Be my girl, I'll be your man  
I see my future in your eyes

David took a little box out of his pocket, the red velvet box wrapped with a silver bow matching Julia’s outfit. He placed it in front of her, waiting impatiently for her to open it. Julia gently took off the bow and after a moment the click of the opening box echoed in the air.  
Julia’s eyes filled with tears when she saw a silver bracelet with a few charm letters: ‘D’, ‘E’ and ‘C’, each representing the name of her loved ones.

“It’s beautiful,” she said, standing up and placing a hot kiss on David’s lips.

“The kids helped me pick the right one.” he said, pulling her on his lap, “you know you didn’t have to get me anything.” he smiled, kissing her neck.

“You have to see it first,” she said, placing a square box in his hand.

David looked at the sparkly box he was holding, it wasn’t a big one, it definitely wouldn’t fit any jewelry, he didn’t think anything could fit in there, it wasn’t heavy either. David looked at Julia, he could swear she couldn’t wait, her trembling hand placed on his arm as she waited for him to open the gift. He squeezed her hand before finally taking off the top of the box, his sight went from Julia to the little paper placed carefully inside. He looked at the photo, he couldn't notice anything except for a white spot on a dark picture.

Julia’s face was the color of paper, her breath hitched in her throat when she saw David’s reaction. He didn’t say anything, not even a word. She thought they were ready for another baby, how could she have been so wrong? David's eyes met hers and that only gesture, that spark in his eyes followed by a huge smile, was enough for her to know, to know how happy they both were.

“We’re going to have a tiny bean?” he said, eyes filling with tears of happiness.

“Yes,” she whispered, “I know we didn’t plan this…” she bites her lip, “but I already love this tiny peanut.”

David stood up with her in his arms, he kissed her sweetly, the smile never leaving his lips. He lifted her, spreading kisses on her face, neck, and arms before spinning her around. David couldn’t believe his happiness, he had an amazing wife who he loved more than anything in this world, two lovely kids and one more life to cherish.

“I love you more than anything,” he whispered, putting Julia on her feet.

“I love you too,” she said, placing his hand on her tiny belly, “now we have one more person to love in our family,” she said before he pulled her into a tight hug on the rooftop of their building.


End file.
